


Special Present

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: From the following OTP Prompt:Otppromts.tumblr.com - Muse A gets Muse B typical cute gifts for Christmas, but when A opens their present it’s just a framed nude photo of B.





	Special Present

 

Christmas Eve had been going really well as far as Cat was concerned. Carter was home as opposed to away with his father at God-only-knows-what kind of ridiculous and over-the-top resort he was probably at for the holiday. Her mother was literally halfway across the world on a “writing retreat,” and Kara was spending the evening with them, which meant board games and laughter with her two favorite people.

Everything felt warm, comfortable, and pleasant. She attributed most of the atmosphere to Kara’s ability to make everyone she was around feel loved and at ease, which was one of many reasons why she loved the younger woman. The happy, tingling emotions running through her were caused only by the company she currently kept and not through alcoholic means, and, if she was honest with herself, it was as close as Cat had come in a very long time to feeling actual holiday cheer as opposed to faking it for the sake of her son.

She smiled as she watched Kara readjust the Santa hat she’d given her as gift earlier in the evening. Although she’d never admit it aloud, she thought the hat looked great on the other woman. Honestly, anything looked great on the other woman. Kara could make felt scraps glued together with Elmer’s Glitter Glue look good.

“Hey, Mom,” Carter’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and back to the cookies they were all supposed to be decorating together, “can we open some more gifts tonight?”

She glanced toward Kara, who seemed suddenly very focused on her cookie design, and then back to her son’s hopeful face. “Carter, we’ve already opened a gift tonight. You know the rules. One gift on Christmas Eve and the rest Christmas morning.”

“I know,” he answered with aplomb. He gave his best suave smirk. “I was just hoping Kara could open more of her gifts tonight since she won’t be here tomorrow morning.”

She knew he wanted Kara to open the gift containing the new Mario Cart. He had tried to steer her toward it when they’d picked gifts earlier, but she’d veered away. Cat suspected she’d used x-ray vision to see why Carter wanted her to open _that_ gift so badly and had decided that Cat wouldn’t be happy playing video games all night.

She was, of course, correct.

Cat was, however, extremely happy to watch both Carter and Kara pick gifts in which she’d wrapped up several smaller gifts into a larger box, which had given her the joy of watching their faces light up over and over again as they pulled out imported candies, small toys, and other assorted trinkets that she had handpicked specifically for each of them while traveling on business trips throughout the year.

She had chosen a gift from Carter. The box was well wrapped, and he made a point of telling her that he’d wrapped it by himself. She was honestly impressed, and the present impressed her more. It was a golden locket with the CatCo logo on one side and the Supergirl symbol on the other. Inside were two pictures of the three of them she remembered taking at different times that year. She’d mocked the selfie stick at the time, but she had to admit the photos were respectable when placed in the locket.

They hadn’t verbally commented on the Supergirl symbol, but Cat made a mental note that it was probably time to go ahead and confirm the not so secret secret about Kara. Carter _was_ her son, after all. They should’ve realized he’d figure it out quickly once he had the opportunity to see Kara frequently.

“You’ll just have to wait, Carter. In fact,” she glanced at the clock on the wall, “it’s about time for you to go to bed anyway.”

He groaned. “Do I have to? It’s Christmas Eve. Shouldn’t I be allowed to stay up late on a holiday?”

“Technically, the holiday is tomorrow, and you _are_ up past your regular bedtime.” She began picking up, Kara quietly following her lead to help clean. “Now, help us, and then it’s time for bed.”

Cleanup went quickly, and Carter was tucked away in bed in under an hour leaving the two women snuggled up alone in the living room to enjoy the quiet late night Christmas Eve always seems to bring.

Kara cleared her throat after a few minutes and pushed to sit up on the couch. “Cat, I know we said only one present a piece tonight, but I wanted you to have this, and, uh,” she began to blush as she handed over the small, flat box, “I didn’t want you to open it in front of Carter. I kind of assumed you’d open one of his tonight, so I figured I was safe.”

Cat took the offered gift with a quirk of her eyebrows. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” the younger blonde’s blush deepened. “I just… um… it’s not something I would, you know… it’s just…” she huffed, reaching up to adjust her glasses and rolling her eyes at herself. “Just open it.”

With an amused smirk, Cat began to peel back the colorful wrapping to reveal a white box lid. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what on earth could be in a box roughly the size of an average sized picture frame. Tossing the paper aside, she pulled off the lid of the box and audibly gasped.

In a perfectly matted frame was the sexiest photo Cat had ever seen. It was Kara posed in a delightfully framed and light boudoir shot, nude and tastefully turned so that much was left to the imagination. She lay over the top of what was likely her cape, which was draped over a white couch with her bright red boots resting in the foreground in front of the piece of furniture and her suit situated over the back of the sofa so that her crest was evident.

Cat gingerly ran her finger over the glass, staring at the photo with greedy eyes. “This has James Olsen’s prints all over it.”

“What? No it doesn’t!” Kara’s voice held a note of irritation. “We cleaned that frame, like, a hundred times.”

Despite herself, Cat laughed as she finally looked up to find Kara caught somewhere between offended and confused. “I mean the piece of artwork in the frame. _Figuratively_ , it has Olsen’s prints all over it, and I can’t say I’m thrilled he’s seen you nude. Frankly, I’m not thrilled anyone but _me_ has seen you nude,” she sighed, turning back to the photo, “but this is amazing.” She pulled it to her chest and returned her gaze back to Kara. “Thank you.”

The other woman’s smile beamed. “I’m glad you like it!” She let out a relieved sigh. “I just wanted to do something different, sometime just for you.”

“Well, you’ve succeed.” Cat pulled the frame away from her chest to look down at it. “It’s going to look fantastic in my bathroom, right over my soaking tub.”

Kara tilted her head in question. “Why there?”

Cat’s smirk returned. “So I have something to look at when you’re not around and I’m trying to relieve some tension.”

“Oh,” the younger woman replied absently before the comment fully sunk in, and she blushed even more deeply. “ _Oh_ ,” she commented again with more understanding.

With a chuckle and a wink, Cat stood to walk toward her bedroom. It took only a second for Kara to catch on and quickly follow.

 


End file.
